Pummel Weed
Pummel Weed is a plant-element Warrior, and the first one received after Thorn's Castle. He is often used for pummeling trolls into oblivion, and heck, it's what he's good at. Techniques Jab- A quick punch from one of Pummel Weed's spiky fists. Can be used without any Spirit Energy. Activated with either the left or right trigger, and with repeated pulling will result in a combo. Combos do use Spirit Energy. Weed Creeper- Pummel Weed retracts his body and burrows, spinning, into the ground. he can slide under some objects in this state, but slowly ise Spirit Energy. Activated by pulling the left and right trigger together. Shredder- While in Weed Creeper mode, Pummel Weed can take control of a shell and use its spikes to attack foes. Once he runs out of Spirit Energy, the shell is flipped away, but it can be manditorilly flipped with Uprooter. To preform, pull the left trigger while next to a vacant shell in Weed Creeper mode. Uprooter (EMx1)- Pummel Weed delivers an uppercut to the underside of his enemy. Pull right trigger while in Weed Creeper mode. Razor Top (EMx?)-The leaves on Pummel Weed's head are laced with spines, which will deal damage against nearby trolls in Weed Creeper mode. Wildrush (EMx?)- Pummel Weed rushes foward in a feral blow that can destroy certain objects. Consumes Spirit Energy. To preform, quickly tap the lieft stick foward and immideatly pull both triggers. Weedkill (EMx3)- A devastating blow that will completely dismember a troll, piece by piece. Pull and hold the left trigger while in Weed Creeper mode to charge, then release when you see a whirlwind above Pummel Weed. be sure your enemy is within range when you attack. Spirit Up (EMx1)- Pummel Weed's maximum Spirit Energy capicity is increased. History/Discovery "The Queen of the Third Age spent much of her life hunting for the Elemental Warriors, scouring the wilderness with her most trusted troops. Eventually, she discovered an Elemental Sprite deep within a meadow filled with fruits and berries. With the fabled Wotnot Book in her possession, the Queen was able to capture the Elemental Sprite and restore its true identity: Pummel Weed, the Elemental Warrior whose existence kept the harvest bountiful and helped the fruits of the land to ripen. With Pummel Weed at her command, the Elves would never go hungry again. Later, the Queen was able to use the Element of Power, transforming into Pummel Weed and harnessing his powerful techniques to destroy a rebel uprising in the old Sargothan ruins-an uprising that would have threatened the Elves' very way of life." Alternate Skins In-Game Alternate: Pummel Weed becomes a pumpkiny orange-brown. Armour: Silver, grey, and gold plating is applyed as much as possible without resstricting Pummel Weed's movement. Fists are replaced with large, spiked, metal weights. Halloween: Pummel Weed is dressed in a flowing black-blue robe with a purple collar. He has apparently become a skeloton of himself, and his eyes have become hollow and evil. His fists are replaced with sicles. Christmas: Pummel Weed becomes a holly plant, with a spiky dark green dominating with yellow borders. There are also red holly berries on his heas, wrists, and base. Design-a-Skin: Pummel Weed becomes a duplicate of Mumbo-Jumbo from Banjo-Kazooie. Trivia *When Pummel Weed transitions into his warrior form, his eyes become the wild, murderous eyes we know and love.